This invention is directed toward a child resistant cap and container assemblage which is particularly suitable for pharmaceuticals provided in the form of unit doses of medication.
Typical child resistant closures for bottles and containers usually require the user to perform some preliminary manipulations before the bottle or container can be opened. For example, some closures require the user to align a mark on the cap with a mark on the bottle or container in order to remove the cap (normally, a snap off cap). Other closures require the user to squeeze or pinch the cap and simultaneously rotate it to unscrew it and remove it from the bottle or container. Still other closures require the user to exert downward pressure on the cap and simultaneously rotate it in order to unscrew it and remove it from the bottle or container.
Although such closures are effective, they require the user to use both hands and exert some effort. Many users, because of illness, manual deformation, limited manual dexterity, and the like, have difficulty in removing the closures or can not remove them at all. Such closures are typically touted as being "child resistant", "tamper proof", and the like, but observant and innovative children have been known to readily remove them.